Mirage
Mirage is a character created by the user Emma. Application located here. Abilities She is tech-savvy and persuasive, but nothing superhuman. Personality Mirage is calm and collected, often staying in the background to observe, but when she decides to engage she easily takes over the room. She is extremely intelligent and intellectual and knows how to use information to her advantage. Cultured and attractive, she's very good at bringing people around to do what she wants them to do. She has no interest in the Greater Good but is bothered by the flagrant wasting of human life. She is still not terribly a fan of superheroes and believes they sometimes cause as much harm as good, and thinks many of them are rather wrapped up in their image and agenda, but meeting the Incredibles has made her realise they’re not all like that – even if she prefers more subtle ways of getting things done. Opinions of Other Characters Stitch: Mirage is rather put off by Stitch, and doesn’t understand how he’s going to help their cause. Any time she encounters him she goes around behind him cleaning up his messes. Lady: After getting over the strangeness of Lady’s size and species, Mirage finds her to be someone she can respect due to her poise and grace. Peter Pan: Mirage finds herself liking Peter despite herself. They are nearly complete opposites, but he may be the one to draw her out of her shell. Anna: Mirage finds her excitement counterproductive but admires her bravery and knows that one day she could make a very effective force for good. Mulan: Mirage believes that Mulan lacks subtlety but looks up to her strength and discipline, aware that without her they would have much less of a chance. Shang: Now here’s a man Mirage can get behind. She’ll follow a good commander anywhere, and he is most definitely a good commander. Helen (/Mrs. Incredible/Elastigirl): After running the mission against Xerek with Helen, Mirage considers her to be a good friend and would like nobody better at her back. Violet: Mirage can see the girl’s potential and would love to mentor her in becoming an intelligent and effective young woman and superhero. Her personality and powers jive well with Mirage’s preference for subtlety and Mirage can see her becoming a great agent someday… though of course, she has her reasons for believing the agency is the best career path. Dash: Mirage is fond of the boy and would do anything to protect him, though at time his excitement can be too much for her. She doesn’t see as much of herself in him as she does in Violet and is quite happy to leave his raising up to his father, but she is proud of the person he’s growing up to be. History For some time Mirage was working for the supervillain Syndrome as his secretary and assistant. Syndrome used her to go after Mr. Incredible and bring him into a trap. But when Syndrome endangered Mr. Incredible’s wife and children, Mirage was disillusioned and switched sides, helping the Incredibles to victory. Now she works for the NSA, occasionally being assigned to work cases along with Helen Parr, Mr. Incredible’s wife. She didn’t receive a letter herself but, as an NSA agent, became aware of the ones that had been sent out and quickly found a way over. She was less worried about the fate of the universe(s) than she was about not being kept in the loop. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Mirage.jpg Mirage 1.jpg Category:Characters